


Werewolf Bites

by cata-kinks (catastrophage)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Partially canon-compliant, Pre-smut, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/cata-kinks
Summary: Kinktober Day 06 -Biting. Derek bites his first beta - and his omega.





	Werewolf Bites

**Werewolf Bites**

**Jackson**

Jackson enters the mansion. Darkness welcomes him, along with the year old smell of burnt wood and ashes. He swallows, immediately feeling uneasy at this place. "Derek," he calls out. And then once more, when he doesn't get a reaction. "Derek!"  
He knows the werewolf must be home, if this charred house even still qualifies as such. His heart is beating fast and hard, he can feel it all the way up to his throat. Never would he have come here, not if it could have been avoided. But it has to be. He has to be here to get what he wants.  
He approaches the stairs. "I... I helped you. I helped save you," he stutters. He has to force each word out of his mouth, anticipating the werewolf's attack.

He doesn't attack. Derek steps out of the shadows and looks down the stairs, right into Jackson's face. He has to keep himself from grinning when the boy continues to mutter, voice rising to a yell. "You got what you wanted! You got what... you wanted."  
His voice lowers again, Derek's silence confuses him. Despite his demanding words, Jackson is nervous as hell. "Now it's my turn to get what I w-want," he adds, stuttering again.  
Jackson is one of the boys who flush when they're nervous and despite the darkness Derek can see the younger man's cheeks glow.

Then Derek jumps - all the way down the stairs. He lands firmly on his feet right before Jackson - and grins at him. Eyes start to glow, fangs show and Jackson contemplates running away. But he wants it. He wants it so much.

"C-can you do it on a part where... a body part where... my parents won't see?" Jackson asks him, instinctively backing away.  
Derek still doesn't answer. Now it's because his voice would turn to a growl and he knows that it could be the final straw for Jackson. He huffs through his widened nostrils and flashes his fangs at the boy - in what would have been a smile, if he hadn't turned. Yes, he would do.

He reaches a clawed hand up to Jackson's shoulder and pushes the jacket down. Jackson flinches at the touch. With a sigh, Derek turns himself back to a human shape. He remembers Jackson telling him that he _would not be scared of him_. He also remembers that the boy's body screamed it was a lie right from the start.  
"Relax," he tells him, voice calm. Again, he attempts to brush down Jackson's jacket, and this time he lets him.  
Derek does not particularly like Jackson's smell. Behind the fragrance of expensive aftershave, deodorant and fabric conditioner, he can smell his fear and nervousness. And then as he touches his hips...  
Arousal?

"Relax," Derek tells him again and holds a hand to his cheeks. Jackson closes his eyes. With all courage he can afford, he repeats what he's said before. "You got what you wanted. It's my turn."  
Derek brings his head closer to Jackson's. "You're enjoying this," he whispers. "Why don't you stop being scared?"  
Lips brush against each other's, but neither Derek nor Jackson wants to actually kiss. Jackson still panics. He's close to hyperventilating. 

"Upstairs," Derek commands and gives the boy some room again. "Wait what?" is Jackson's answer, but he follows him anyway. He's the one who wants something from Derek, and until he gets it, he has to play along.

When they reach the bedroom, Derek doesn't slack off. He grabs Jackson by the shoulder and pushes him onto the mattress. A growl escapes his throat and it gets deeper and rougher while he turns again.  
Claws tear through Jackson's shirt and the boy starts whining and screaming from fear. "Shut up!" Derek barks, and it seems like his voice echoes in the room. "You want it, don't you?"

Teeth pierce through skin and all of a sudden Jackson's whining turns into moans. Moans of pain, moans of anger, moans... Derek pushes his hand onto the crotch of Jackson's pants. He has chosen to bite his hips, up where the waist starts, so it will be hidden from the looks of his parents. He licks over the skin in his moth without letting go, and he can feel Jackson arching his back and pushing himself against him. Whether the fact that he's bitten turns him on, or if he has a danger kink, Derek can't tell.

Derek takes one deep breath and then releases Jackson. He turns back to his human shape and steps away, towards the door. "I'll leave the room to you for the night, if you want," he says calmly.

***

**Isaac**

"You know the consequences?" Derek asks the boy in front of him.  
"Yeah." Isaac's voice is quiet and he's slightly nervous, but he's not scared.

"You won't be able to control it, not at the beginning."  
Derek steps out of the shadow and places one of his hands firmly on Isaac's shoulder. "The full moon is close. If you're lucky you won't turn for another month, but in case you do..."

"I know," Isaac assures him. "I know what can happen." He has witnessed the omega desecrate the graves. It was the first thing he asked Derek when he saved him - what it was and _why_. And Derek took his time to explain it to him - the alpha, the beta, the omega.  
They had been sitting on the edge of the freshly dug out grave and talked for an hour. Not just about werewolves, but also about Isaac's black eye.   
Derek had thought about it the very moment he found him, he had liked him at first sight. But when the young man asked if _theoretically_ Derek would be _strong enough to escape from a chained-up freezer_ , he knew he wouldn't reconsider. "You can be one of us," he offered. "You can be my beta."

Now this beta-in-the-making is standing in front of him. "I'm ready."  
"You will be hunted," is Derek's concern. Isaac shrugs. "Either way."

Derek crosses the distance between them and catches Isaac's lips in a kiss. He holds his cheek in his hand, the same way he had done with Jackson, but this time the touch is sincere, this time he actually means the loving gesture.   
The boy makes his heart bleed, the way he looks at him. Every single one of his bruises. The bite might be the only thing that can save him and Derek knows this as well as Isaac does.  
They kiss again - and again. Isaac tastes sweet and salty and Derek can't get enough from him. Likewise Isaac enjoys the gentle touches, the amicable closeness.   
While Derek still revels in the softness and warmth that are Isaac's lips, he pushes his shirt up his body.

It's a slow turn, just the eyes at first, then the claws and fangs. Just as much as it's needed. Derek doesn't talk anymore, doesn't want Isaac to hear his angry wolf voice.   
Isaac's breath trembles, but he doesn't back away. His eyes meet Derek's, they seem to yearn for the red fire behind. "It's okay. I'm ready," he repeats in a whisper.

Derek's warmth surrounds him, when the wolf gives the young man a hug. He kisses a trail from his neck to his shoulder and then, slowly, digs his fangs into Isaac's arm.   
Isaac inhales sharply and reaches up, instinctively holding Derek's head. He might have wanted to push it away, to end the pain, but instead he holds it in place, even caresses Derek's hair a little.

Another sharp breath, and then a moan escapes Isaac's lips. "Never leave me again," he breathes into Derek's ear. "Teach me everything you know."


End file.
